A time division duplex (TDD) system, in wireless communications, may offer flexibility in resource utilization. For example, a TDD system may use different subframe configurations to match uplink and downlink traffic characteristics of a wireless communications cell. The flexibility of using different subframe configurations, may permit the ratio between available uplink (UL) and downlink (DL) resources to range from 3UL:2DL to 1UL:9DL.
Release 10, of 3rd Generation Partnership Project's (3GPP) long-term evolution-advanced (LTE-A) communications standard, may limit support of the aggregation of TDD Component Carriers (CCs) to the same uplink/downlink (UL-DL) subframe configurations. While such limitations may have simplified the design and operation within the standard, such limitations may have limited potential for greater data throughput.